InuYasha Goes Holly Wood!
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Under Construction!
1. Spoiled

WARNING!

The contents of this story may be incredibly wierd!

* * *

InuYasha, the biggest male celebrity in the world was in his dressing room. It was the biggest room in the building; Bigger than the movie set, even.

InuYasha was usually in a very bad mood.

**Flashback**

_He was a star since he was three years old; He'd gone up to a movie director and said in that cute little toddler voice, "Mistow(Mister) Dowectow(Director? Cowld(Could) I be on a movwie(movie)? Pwease(Please)!"_

_Izayoi had caught up with her son after walking a bit to fast for him to keep up. He dicided to wonder off. "InuYasha." She tried to scold, but she was just too kind. "You know you should leave my side. Especially when we are in such a crowd." She noticed the director sitting in a chair. "I'm sorry, sir. He is a boy, you know." She giggled a little, then turned away, holding InuYasha's hand._

_"Wait!" The director hollard. "I would like to speak with you." _

_Izayoi turned. "Yes?"_

_"Your son could be an actor, if it is alright with you." He got right to the point. The woman seemed annoyed, and he didn't want to make it worse._

_"What?"_

_"An actor. You know, the guys that are in movies and commercials, and all that." The director explained._

_"Well, Mr. Director-"_

_"Oh, Frankly Smashing is the name." He interrupted._

_"Mr. Smashing, I don't think this kind of thing would be good for a boy. I mean, no offense, but aren't all actors spoiled and a bit crude?" Izayoi said._

_"Well, yes, but-They have a lot of money?" He tried._

_"No thank you, Mr. Smashing." Izayoi turned around again when InuYasha tugged on her long pink skirt._

_"Yes?" She asked him._

_"Mama! Mama! Bot(But) I wont(want) to be a(an) actow(actor)!"_

_"InuYasha..." Her voice said everything. InuYasha knew, even though he was only three._

_"Bot(but), bot(but) mama..." His voice was disappointed._

_Izayoi finally gave in. She sighed before she told her son, "Alright. But we are only trying it. A commercial, that's all. No movie. Understand?" She meant for her voice to be firm like her husband's, InuTaisho's, voice. But the woman couldn't. _

_The director overheard. He had a good 'vibe' on the boy. Even though he was a half-demon, he was still going to be a great actor. _

_"Excuse me, I overheard and-" Frankly began, but was interrupted by a little boy._

_"You mean you easedwopped(easedropped)!" InuYasha corrected._

_"Are'nt you a smart little boy?" He thought of something to tell him. "You know, if you really want to be an actor, you have to be stupid. All actors are stupid people who don't have brains." Frankly lied._

_"Ugh! Mr. Smashing! How could you tell my boy that!? He is very intelligent, and enjoys learning. Now tell him the truth...followed by an appology."_

_"Yes ma'm." Frankly said, even though he was a good ten years older than her. His hair was already gray!_

_"Sorry, InuYasha. I lied to you. A lot of actors and actresses are very smart. And you should be smart too." The forty-five year old man mumbled._

_"I suppose that's a bit better, Mr. Smashing." Izayoi said._

InuYasha looked into the bowl next to him that _was _full of trail mix. He was annoyed even more now. He had _supposedly _ordered more, but they never came because he only _supposedly _wanted them.

"Where is my trial mix!?" He yelled.

* * *

Author's Note:

How do you like it?

Good? Bad?

Whatever you think, tell me!

It will get much funnier, trust me.

I've got the whole thing planned in my head.

-Kikinu


	2. They Meet

WARNING!

The contents of this story may be incredibly wierd!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, unfortunately. If I could, I would, but I can't. Infortunately...**

* * *

Recap

InuYasha looked into the bowl next to him that _was _full of trail mix. He was annoyed even more now. He had _supposedly _ordered more, but they never came because he only _supposedly _wanted them.

"Where is my trial mix!?" He yelled.

* * *

The director came into the room InuYasha was in. It was Mr. Smashing. Still his director. He only did movies for him. InuYasha thought that every other movie written was stupid. Mr. Frankly Smashing was the only one he worked for, or rather Mr. Smashing was the only one that worked for InuYasha.

"Where is my trail mix? Didn't I order trail mix? I know I did! Where is it?" InuYasha scolded the old man.

"I am sorry Mr. Taisho, sir. I'm sorry. Forgive me." He bowed to the half-demon.

"Where is it?" InuYasha pushed.

The man that looked about fifty five. He handed the spoiled actor the bowl of trail mix. "I am a bit slower than I used to be...Mr. Taisho. You should take pity on me instead of trying to give me a heart attack."

"Whatever. Now go." InuYasha said. He knew what the director had said was true. The half-demon was a spoiled brat. If he didn't get what he wanted in under two minutes, he'd go wild.

Mr. Smashing mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the room. "I knew your mother very well. She wouldn't have wanted you to act like this."

"What was that?" InuYasha whispered hoarsly. "You said something about my mother?" She died just two years after he got his job as an actor. The director had adopted him, though not officially, when the boy was orphaned. He'd allowed him to be spoiled. "And besides, I am an actor." InuYasha smirked.

"Sorry, Mr. Taisho."

"Whatever."

Twenty minutes later...

InuYasha's bowl of hadn't been touched. He was such a brat.

"InuYasha?" A woman called.

"Yeah. What do you want. You don't call me InuYasha; It's Mr. Taisho...to everyone." He didn't ask, he demanded.

"The movie is ready to be shot." She answered.

InuYasha had never heard her voice before. _She must be new. _He thought with a smirk on his face. _Her voice isn't trembling like everyone else's. She's got to be new. _"I'm coming."

The woman had never seen InuYasha, the famous star before. That was surprising, very surprising.

InuYasha walked out of the doorway and met the woman. _She's beautiful. _He was staring at her raven black hair that reached her mid-back, her navy blue business outfit, which was a skirt that reached about two inches past her kness and and jacket with a white shirt underneath. He was gaping at her dark brown eyes that were like a deep abyss. He was lost in them.

Finally he came back to reality when she said something.

"Sir? Your movie?"

"Oh...yeah..." He said slowly.

"Well, they're shooting it in a different place, and asked me to show you. Is it odd that no one else wanted to go get you?" The woman said.

InuYasha quickly blurted out because of his nervousness. "No!" He accidently told the truth.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because...because...what was the question again? I forgot." He lied.

"Why would people not want to see you?" She repeated.

"Oh. Did I say they didn't? I meant they did. They were just being nice since you're new and probably were dying to meet me." InuYasha lied once again.

"Oh, well, actually I wasn't. You see, I've never even heard of you until now."

"You've never seen one of my movies?" He asked this time.

"No. I've lived here my whole life, well, since I was four, and never heard of you once." She told him with a giggle.

InuYasha blushed. Her giggles made him.

"What's wrong?" She asked in her innocent voice, which was the only one she had.

"Oh, nothing." _Did she see me? Did she see me blushing? Please don't let her have seen me!_

"Why is your face so red? I don't believe it was red a few minutes ago."

"Oh, uh-" He had to make something up, and quick. "It...does that...sometimes."

He didn't even think she heard him because she started to freak out when he was speaking. "Oh! We have to go! I'm sorry I'm keeping you here! I forgot. Let's go before we're late, and I'm fired, and-and-"

"Woah...slow down, girlie." InuYasha said gently. _Girlie?_

_Girlie? _The woman thought the same thing as she calmed down. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Then all of the sudden InuYasha just had to ask. "What was your name? I don't think you told me."

They were walking quickly. They still talked though. "Oh. Kagome."

"Does Kagome have a last name?" He said playfully.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." She told him. She didn't seem embarrased at all. InuYasha on the other hand...

"How old are you?" He asked for reasons he wouldn't say.

"I'm nineteen." She replied. "Why?"

"No reason...I'm twenty-one." He was disappointed. She was still young. So innocent. So unlike him. She doesn't even seem to like him.

They were a few steps away from the set when InuYasha had finally got up the nerve to ask her, well, tell her, what he'd been wanting to for a few minutes. "So...Kagome. You, me, movies tonight. Got it."

"What?" She said, sounding angry. "Did you just order me to go on a date with you?" She didn't yell. Her voice was at its normal tone.

"Yeah. Tonight. I'll meet you at Shiki's after work. Bye."

Kagome was speechless. He was forcing her to go on a date.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you liked this chapter.

I spent more than an hour writing it.

Wasn't it funny?

I told you it'd be funny, didn't I?

Well, this is probably a funny story, so if you don't like funny,

don't read any more.

I'm not a funny fan, but I need to laugh sometimes.

-Kikinu


	3. For Good Dreams

WARNING!

The contents of this story may be incredibly weird!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, unfortunately. If I could, I would, but I can't. Unfortunately...**

* * *

Recap

"So, I hope this movie isn't too scary for you." He smirked.

"I hope not." Kagome's voice quivered.

The lights went dim, the movie started.

* * *

After the advertisement of other movies ended, the movie started. It was the scariest one ever created, at least, to Kagome it was. She wasn't a scary movie kind of person...especially if it had blood in it! Ew! 

Kagome screamed twice after the movie began, and that was five minutes ago. So far, she saw blood, a dead body, and a monster. She screamed so loud, they were almost kicked out. But InuYasha explained to the man that if they don't want people to scream, they shouldn't put horror movies in the theater.

"Aaaaaah!" Kagome shrieked at the sight of a red colored knife.

InuYasha smirked at her innocence.

When the knife went into a child's neck, Kagome hid her face in InuYasha's chest. Which made him blush deeply. He was glad it was dark and no one could see.

_Why am I blushing? _He thought. _I'm famous. This happens to me all the time. She should be the one blushing. _

Kagome looked up hesitantly. She saw more blood; Her face went back down, hiding in InuYasha's chest once again. She had decided not to look up for the rest of the movie, and that made InuYasha wonder why she was there for so long. He didn't know she'd be that scared of the movie.

He heard her breathing change. It wasn't hard anymore; It was soft. _She's asleep. _InuYasha left the movie a half an hour early, carrying Kagome out.

_She sleeps so soundly. She's beautiful too; Prettier than Kikyo. _Kikyo is a model; A lingere(don't know how to spell it, so I'll just say 'underwear') model.

InuYasha took Kagome to her place. He knew where almost everyone lived. It was a knack of his. He could memorize pretty much anything he looked at. InuYasha would look at phone books and see where everyone lived, and their telephone numbers, etc. He did it when he was bored.

The sleeping girl he held had awoken. InuYasha set her down on the porch.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, not the least bit embarressed.

"Yeah, before the movie ended." InuYasha answered.

"Oh, sorry you had to carry me all the way. I just couldn't watch that movie and shut my eyes. I guess I fell asleep after that." Kagome explained. "Which reminds me...Why did you pick that movie?"

"Oh, uh-" He didn't know what to say. _I picked that movie so you'd jump into my lap like every other girl does? _

"Nevermind." She said to a relieved half-demon. "Well," She said, pulling out her house keys, "I'm tired. What time is it?"

InuYasha looked at his watch. "Five till ten."

"That late? I'm really tired, and I have a lot of work to do, and...oh no..."

"What?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"That movie...every time I blink I see those awful pictures and-"

"Whoa. Hold on. Are you scared?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" She lied. But when she saw the look in InuYasha's eyes, she had to tell the truth. "Yes."

"Well, uh, do you want me to stay the night with you? I mean, to keep you company?" He offered.

Kagome was still fiddling with the keys. "I don't know. Um, sure, I guess." Her door was finally opened.

_Well, it was either the whole night with her, or a goodnight kiss..._InuYasha told himself.

When he walked inside, he saw a vrey rich looking living room. He followed Kagome into the kitchen. It was huge. He could put two king sized beds in it.

Kagome grabbed an apple for herself, took a bite, and tossed one to InuYasha. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of." He took a large bite.

"Well, are you tired? If you're not, you can stay down here and watch television on the big set." She told him.

"Kind of." He said, with a fake yawn. _Wonder where I'll sleep..._He smirked accidentally.

"What's so funny?" Kagome wondered.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You." He lied.

"I can stay here by myself, or call my friends or something. Hojo would be glad to come over here." Kagome said.

"Hojo? A boy?" InuYasha asked, slightly offended.

"Yeah. He's a really good friend, and that's all. He used to ask me out all the time in high school. I told him to stop though, and he did, after I asked him a hundred times. You know, I don't see why so many guys want to date me. Do you?" She asked as if it were a casual conversation between a girl and a guy.

InuYasha didn't know how to answer. He blushed unwillingly, hoping Kagome wouldn't see.

"Why do you blush so much?" She asked.

"I'm not blushing." He lied. "I told you, it does that sometimes."

"Okay." She didn't believe him, but she didn't know why. "Well, I am very tired. I am up way passed my bedtime."

"You have a bedtime?" He laughed.

"Well, I don't have to. I'm usually asleep by nine, no matter what I'm doing, I pass out. I'd better go to bed before I do." Kagome giggled, forcing InuYasha to blush deeply. Kagome saw. "You look like a cherry. If I call you cherry, don't seem surprised, okay?"

"Whatever." He blushed even more.

"You should really get that checked." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Your face. How it turns red sometimes, you should get that checked." She repeated.

"Whatever."

"Okay." Kagome said, turning on the light to a room. "This will be your room. It's one of the guest rooms. I hope it's okay for you."

"Um, yeah, fine." InuYasha stared in awe at the room. He saw a large, plasma screen television set, two king-sized beds, even though the room could fit three, and a Play Station, PS2, Nintendo, Nintendo DS, PS3, and every other game station created. Also, three large stacks of about fifty games. _She's got more than I do. Why is she working?_

"I'm off to my room. It's the next door down, alright? If you need anything, come get me, but make sure you knock first, because I don't have any clean pajamas, and I'll have to sleep without anything."

_Why is she not blushing? That was something embarrassing. And...she sleeps naked!? Aw man. Now I'll be tempted to go in and peek..._

"Goodnight." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed, of course. And she turned around, walking out of the room.

"For good dreams." She looked at him and said. Then left.

InuYasha followed, though. Before she opened the door to her room, he put his lips against her's. She pulled away quickly. "What was that?" She asked.

"For good dreams." He mimicked her words. _And no blush from her. Am I-Yes, I'm blushing._

* * *

Author's Note: 

I hope you liked this chapter.

I spent quite a bit of time thinking

it out, and writing it, and I hope you

appreciate it.

-Kikinu


	4. Breakfast

WARNING!

The contents of this story may be incredibly weird!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, unfortunately. If I could, I would, but I can't. Unfortunately...

Recap

InuYasha followed, though. Before she opened the door to her room, he put his lips against her's. She pulled away quickly. "What was that?" She asked.

"For good dreams." He mimicked her words. And no blush from her. Am I-Yes, I'm blushing.

The next morning, at nine thirty a.m., Kagome was making breakfast. She'd been awake seen six a.m., but only wrote in her Mesciplias, her Diary. She had it since she was nine years old, and wrote in it at least once a day. The girl named it because she felt it was part of her. Which, in a way, it was.

"Good morning!" She sang into InuYasha's ear.

"What?" InuYasha was groggy and tired.

"Come on, sleep head! Breakfast is almost ready." Kagome pouted. "You want to eat while it's warm, don't you?"

"What time is it?" He demanded, forgetting he was talking to Kagome.   
"It's nine forty-five." Kagome answered.

"Why are you in here at nine-freaking-forty-five?!" He yelled, opening his eyes.

Kagome was frightened. She was still a child inside, and as anyone knew, children don't like being scolded. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said softly.

InuYasha realized who is was talking-yelling at-and hesitantly embraced her. "No. I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome was softly crying, soaking his shirt.

"Let's have breakfast, now. I'm kind of hungry." InuYasha tried to cheer her up. _She said 'while it warm.' Did she cook? I usually just have some cereal._ InuYasha wondered.

"I hope you like bacon, eggs, waffles, and sausage!" She said happily, forgetting all about InuYasha's outrage.

"Um…yeah, I guess." He said coolly. _I haven't had a meal like this since before mother died…_InuYasha became sad, but refused to show it in front of Kagome. He would just have to force a few laughs, hoping Kagome wouldn't notice they're fake.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"You seem…sad. What's the matter?" Kagome hesitated.

InuYasha didn't think she'd notice, but she did. He hadn't prepared something to say. He wasn't intimate. "Uh…nothing." He waved his hands as to say nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, take a bite of egg.

"Yeah…I'm good." He still thought of his mother. _Mother…I-I miss you…and…_He was going to apologize. But he didn't know what for. He just wanted to.

Kagome was in his face now, searching for an answer.

_What's she doing?_

When Kagome was satisfied that nothing was bothering him, she went back to her seat. "InuYasha, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

A long moment passed. The half-demon didn't know what to say. He just thought. Thought of what to say. He had nothing to actually tell her, though. _No, I can't tell you everything, anything. I've only just met you, and yet I feel…I feel like I know you. I do feel that I can tell you anything I want, I need. But, in reality, I can't. Everything about me. You shouldn't know me. A guy like me…shouldn't know a girl like you. An innocent girl, plus, a bad guy, that doesn't equal anything good. I'm not very good at math, but this problem is easy. The answer, a bad girl. I don't want to be the one to take her child-like innocence away. I can't be the one. _"Yeah. I know. 'Course I know." He lied.

"'Kay," She seemed content with his answer, so he left it at that.

Author's Note:

Hello. I hoped you liked this. Sorry it's so short. I have a good excuse though: I can't think of ANYTHING more to write. Be happy I wrote this, at least. It's something, you know. And it's something good, I think, too. If you aren't content with that excuse, answer me this question: Would you rather have a bad long chapter, or a good short one? Answer me that, and I'll write whatever it is you choose.

Thank you!

Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
